king_of_the_hardysfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot Episode transcript
the following is the transcript of the pilot episode of King of the Hardy's: the episode starts off where the bears are looking at the menu of a pizza restaurant Grizz: Okay, let's do half meats and half veggies this time. Charlie: Hey, fellas! What's going on? Grizz: Oh, hey, Charlie. We're just on the way to the city to get some pizza. Panda We'd invite you, but we know you don't like being seen by people. Grizz: Sorry, Charlie. All right, let's go. Grizz and ice bear leaves Panda: We'll bring you back a slice. Bye, Charlie! panda leaves to follow his bros leaving charlie sad Charlie: Sighs Man, I wish I could be around people and grab a slice of pizza with my buds. Claire: careful what you wish for dad! Charlie trips on a rock Charlie: Aah! Oof! Ugh! Ah, fiddle sticks. I should really look where I'm go Oooh! Charlie looks at a wish box with a man in it Charlie: "Psy-kick. " Oh, wow! It's one of them wish-granting boxes. Oh, someone must've wished for a skeleton. Upsy-daisy. Let's see what we got here. "Make wish. " Well, seems simple enough. Zohar: I am Zohar, the Wish Granter. Make your wish. Charlie: Well, hello there, Zohar. Hmm. Now, let's see. Oh, I know! I wish I could be around humans. Zohar: Your wish is Zohar's command. Charlie: Hmm. I wonder if anything'll happen or Charlie and Claire: Waaah! the wish happened Charlie: Groans Oh, man. Huh? charlie sees he has human hands Charlie Hardy: Waah! Holy guacamole! Is that me? I'm I'm human! Claire was a human too Claire Hardy: gasp i am too! oh wait i can't see you you are naked! Charlie Hardy: That means I can go anywhere and be around anyone! What do you think, Skeleton? Huh. Yeah, you're right. Better to try to blend in a bit. cuts to Rick in the bathroom seeing he is a human cuts to the hardy family in the city greeting the people they see Charlie Hardy: Hiya, fella! someone: Hey, man! Charlie Hardy: And a good humanly hello to you people folk! - someone: Hi! someone else: Hello, there! another person: How's it going? Charlie Hardy: Oh, hello! someone with a phone: Excuse me, sir! Your outfit is so trendy right now. Can we please take a selfie together? Charlie Hardy: Uh, actually all right. someone with the phone: Ahh, fabulous! Say "fashion"! Charlie Hardy + the kids: Fashion! cuts to the family with a mom and her baby, charlie plays with the baby Charlie Hardy: Wow, she's even got your nose. You two have a lovely day! the family comes to the bears Charlie Hardy: Hey, fellas! Surprise! I was able to make it for pizza! Panda: Uh hey, Grizz, do you know this guy? Grizz: Me? I thought you knew him. Charlie Hardy: Oh, right, sorry. It's me, Charlie. Claire Hardy: yep it is us but we are humans now Charlie Hardy: I know I look a little different, but now I can come to the city, blend in, and hang with my best buds! the bears did not know that was Charlie Panda: Oh. Laughs Yeah, sure, Charlie! Yay. turns to Grizz. Grizz, I have no idea who this guy is. Grizz: Maybe if we don't move, he'll go away. Charlie Hardy: Come on, fellas. You remember me, right? Bailey Hardy: you should know us. we are your friends! Charlie Hardy: They don't remember me. Oh, my gosh! What have I done?! Panting Grizz: Phew, I thought he'd never leave. cuts to the family running back to Zohar Charlie Hardy: Zohar! Zohar! Hey, man, you made me normal, but now my best buds don't know who I am. I wish that I was the most normal human around and the bears definitely know who I am. charlie presses the button and they go back to the city but the people were bigfoots Charlie Hardy: Morning, fellas. someone: - Ahh! Charlie Hardy: Oh, wait, wait, come back! someone: Ahh! Let's get out of here! Rick Hardy: wait what? now they are all you dad! Charlie Hardy: Hi, how are you? someone: Aah! Charlie Hardy: Hey, there! someone: My word! panda as a bigfoot: Hey, Charlie! Charlie Hardy: Huh? Oh, gosh! What have I done? panda as a bigfoot: Okay, see you. Makenzie Freeman as a bigfoot: wha? i don't want to look like this! Charlie Hardy: Zohar, come on, man, I didn't mean to make me normal by making everyone else not normal! I wish everyone was not Charlies! Hmm, so far, so good. Hello Oh, no! Chitters Excuse me! Your outfit! It looks so good! - Wha! Oh, gosh! - Hey! Come back! Sorry, guys, gotta run! Growls Come on, you dang machine! - Hiya, fella. - Hey, man! Hello to you folks! - Hi! - Hello there! - How's it going? - Oh, hello! Everything seems normal. - Hey, fellas! - Huh? Oh, hey, Charlie! - Hey, y'all remember me! - Of course we do! You don't think we'd forget, do you? Alpha Team, this is Stripes. We have the target in sight. - Alpha who? - Don't play dumb with me, Charlie. You escaped once, but this time you'll be locked up for good. What? That doesn't even look like Huh? Oh, no! There he is! Charlie the Maniac! crying What? blaring No, I'm not a criminal! - Oh, man, I got to fix this! - We got a runner! He's headed south. Over. Stop where you are. There's nowhere to run. You're under arrest, Charlie. Get me out of here, Zohar! Huh? Hello! - Please, just one picture! - Ahh! Music Ice King in wrong show. Whew! Glad that's over. You said it. Hey, mind changing the channel to an action movie? Screams Oh, my gosh, Zohar! What do I do? I messed everything up. It's all my fault. Would you like to edit-undo? Edit-undo? Music Ah. Ah. Whoa. I'm I'm normal! This is definitely the best pizza place. - Bears! - Huh? - Oh, hey! - All right, what's my name? Where did you guys come from? Do you do you have the urge to arrest me? You're Charlie, of course! We came from the cave and wanted to have a picnic with you. Ice Bear always has urge to arrest. Phew. Back to normal. - So do you want to join? - Sure, that'd be great. - All right, man, dig in. - Thanks, fellas. Baby Grizz: Oh, boy! Pizza time! Baby Panda:I hope my slice is vegetarian. Adult Panda: It is! munching Y'all gonna share with me? Well, the more the merrier. Mmm, so good. Category:Season 1 scripts